Tears of Love
by LoveAndFate
Summary: In the Shinsengumi their have been bandits and ronins. Okita this time is caught up in a bloody battle that can risk his own life. After the battle Okita collapses unconscious he wakes up in a dojo and there he sees the girl that saved his life. Her name
1. THE MAN IN BLACK

Tears of Love

Episode1- The man in black

Okita was their when it all happened. He was young about the age of nine. He knew that he was a demon and

that he could not escape. Okita remembered the slaying of his first man and the blood that covered the ground.

Okita had just turned twenty two. He was young and delicate. He loved children and sweets.

Okita slowly sat down and looked out in the sun. The day was beautiful and bright. He saw nothing but the big bright sun. He was tired, but he could manage it. He watched carefully around headquarters. He was bored.

What shall he do.Tetsu was out getting groceries with Tatsu. Mr. Hijikata was out of headquarters having a council meeting. Mr. Kondou was in his room resting and Mr. Yamanami was at Shimabara. Okita slowly poked his head through the door of the fighting hall and saw Shinipachi and Sanosuke sparring again. They both were laughing their heads out again. Okita smiled and walked off. It was slowly getting dark. Tetsu returned happily and so did Tatsu. Okita was glad to see them.

The night was cold. Two of the men in the Shinsengumi ran in they were sweating and exhausted.

"Commander Kondou" The men screamed. Kondou walked out awake and so did all the captains and a few of their men. Todo was so tired his eyes were completely. Shinipachi had one eyes shut.Sanosuke was droppingon the floor. Tetsu woke up by the commotion.

"Commander Kondou…… we were out on patrol this man came out from no were and he shot two of us down" One man said scarred.

"I presume that they are dead" the other man said

" This is an outrage why would a man just shoot at us. Do you know what he was after" Kondou asked angered.

"No sir" The men said

Okita was listening a little suspicious. He walked out slowly of headquarters. He looked down the road it was dark.

Okita walked for a while and saw a man running off. He was all black in a costume or uniform he thought.

"Who is this man" Okita said in his mind. It was getting darker, but the moon shone down the path. Okita slowed down and walked through an unknown alley way.

Guess what happens next!

Next Episode- Episode 2- Dagger. This episode is goanna be all about Okita. He's trying to catch the culprit, but gets into a lot more trouble than what he bargained for.


	2. DAGGER

Episode 2-Daggers

Okita walked down the dark alley. He felt a sudden urge to draw his sword. He saw sudden shadowy figures. His hands gently touched the edge of his sword. A sudden movement caught his attention. He couldn't see who it was. He knew the man in black was here in this alley way somewhere. Then a slight movement and a small breeze caught his attention and Okita stepped back quickly. Daggers hit the wall behind him. He knew that could have been him back their. Okitas hair still swayed. Okita heard the sound of footsteps the man has moved. Okita moved quickly and lost the sound of footsteps. Okita drew his sword. The man in black appeared and drew his own sword. The man's sword was long, light and made capable for speed. This gave Okita a chill that he had never felt.

The man went for a frontal blow. Then he went to back and forth to left and right. Okita blocked each one. Okita tried his own attack, but missed the man by a centimeter. The attacks became more complicated and reading the attacks grew harder at every attack. Okita saw the frontal blow the man was about to do and blocked his attack, but unexpectedly the sword broke through Okita's attack and it slid right through Okitas waist cutting it deeply. Okita tried to pull away, but couldn't. The pain surged through. Okita held his wound and tried to attack, but the man disappeared and reappeared. Okita drew behind. His wound on his waist was to deep. The wound could not enclose. Okita looked down as sweat poured down from his face and blood was on the ground it was all His blood. Okita released the pressure on his wound and saw his hand covered in his blood. The man moved to finish a frontal blow, but heard footsteps in the previous alley so he disappeared leaving his battle unfinished. Okita stood limply with blood on his Kimono. He sheafed his sword and began to head back to headquarters. He looked up as he walked. Okita saw the moon it was bright. As he starred up his eyes grew blurry and he closed it. He was growing tired with every step. Every Step of blood.

Next--Episode 3- Cold. Okita is exhausted. He slowly limps back to headquarters. Could this be the end of his life or could their be a ambush. Okita faints and when he wakes up he ends up somewhere that he thought was a dream

Sorry! These episodes sort of boring and it is like to short I'll make the next one longer.


	3. COLD

Episode 3- Cold

Okita grew tired. It got harder to his breathe.

"Could this be the Ned" Okita thought.

His wound continued to drip of blood. His hand witch was covered with his blood was on the hilt of his sword. His eyes suddenly

became blurry. He looked and saw a girl standing not to far away just by the street looking worried and two guys behind her. Okita

noticed the two guys had slender bodies and long hair and they were somewhat of his age just like the girl. They both were handsome

and their face showed somewhat of a gentle expression. They saw Okita and looked somewhat worried. Okita himself was not certain if

these men were his enemies. His main goal was to get back to headquarters. Okita turned towards another road.

In headquarters…………………….

" Where is Okita" Hijikata stood looking somewhat worried. His eyes showed a gloomy bluish brown. He looked exhausted.

Two men ran in…..

"We found no trace of him commander" one man said tired

"We've searched every alley" The other man said trying to take another breathe.

Tetsu was listening. He was worried. Where could Mr. Okita have gone to? He walked to Shinipachi and Sanosuke who were exhausted

from searching all over Kyoto.

"Where's Mr. Okita?" Tetsu asked mumbling

"We don't know" Shinipachi said

"He ran out on us just before nine." Sanosuke said worried.

"We just have to hope he's all right" Shinipachi said.

Back in the alley………………….

Okita staggered and continued his walk. Each step as eager as the next his eyes grew tired and he knew by the sight of the moon it was

now passed midnight. He heard horse hooves and he moved to the side. He saw the same young man he saw with the girl. He looked

young, gentle, and kind. He heard footsteps and saw a man in black with hair that was black and long and his eyes somewhat calm. He

looked somewhat liked Mr., Hijikata Okita believed. Okita watched the young man dismount and the man dressed in black walked up to

him. The young man's expression changed. Okita saw them talking for a few minutes and the man mounted and left. His horse reared and

cantered off. Okita's pain continued but as every minute passed he knew he could not live. His eyes blurred once more before he

collapsed and everything that he knew became dark.

Episode 4- Unknown- Okita wakes up in a strange new place. And he meets the young girl min person. Could this be a dream or a living

nightmare when he finds out that the reality place can all be his enemies?


	4. THE UNKNOWN

**Tear's of Love**

Yeah, it's been two year's. I know, but I will continue……I have three to four other continuing stories, so it will take a while for the next chapter's to start coming out… only if there were four of me, which would make the job much easier.

EPISODE 4-UNKNOWN

Okita woke up, and the sun's rays smacked his face.

"Ow." Okita spoke, as he got up. He touched his waist slightly, and felt pain. He opened the kimono up, and saw bandages across his chest, and waist. He was alive, but he didn't know how.

"Oh, you're awake." A girl's voice echoed, as she entered the room through the shia door. Her long hair was slightly blue, and a light blue ribbon tied a portion of her hair up. She looked about Okita's age.

"You shouldn't get up yet." The girl replied, a s she walked towards Okita. She was carrying a large bundle of bandages, and a few fruits. Okita remained quiet.

"Where am I?" Okita thought, as he looked around the room. It was wide, and flat, and ornaments hung from each corner. They had been beautifully done.

"Oh, I see that you are looking at the ornaments." The girl spoke, as she smiled. Okita nodded his head.

"They were made by the children of this village." The girl replied, as she looked up at them too.

"I see." Okita replied.

"You should rest for a bit, and then I will show you around." The girl spoke, as she left the room.

"Wait, I didn't ask for your name." Okita spoke out, and then he blushed with embarrassment. The girl giggled.

"My name is Saiyuri (siyuri)." The girl replied.

"My name's Okita." Okita replied. He knew even if he did want to hide his name. They already knew that he was a Shinsengumi officer.

"Okita." The girl repeated, as she smiled, and left the room.

"Hey Sayuri, how is that young man?" A large group of girls asked.

"He seems to be getting better." SAyuri replied.

"What is his name, did you ask?" another girl asked.

"Yes, his name is Okita." Sayuri replied.

"Okita." The girls squealed.

"That is such a handsome name." another girl screamed.

"GIRLS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" a man of the village asked, as he walked towards them.

"Nothing." All the girls screamed, as they ran away.

"How is the man doing?" the man asked Sayuri.

"He is getting better." Sayuri replied, as she smiled.

"I see, that is very good to hear." The man replied, as he patted Sayuri on the back.

"Did you ask him his name?" the man asked.

"Yes, he replied that it was Okita." Sayuri spoke.

"Okita, a very wise name." The man replied, as he walked on. Sayuri bowed, as the man walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okita, I have brought lunch." Sayuri spoke, as she knocked onto the door. Okita got up from bed into a sitting position.

"Please, come in." Okita replied, as he patted down his robes. Sayuri entered, and bowed lightly.

"Here is your dinner." Sayuri spoke, as she placed down the plates.

"I thank you, but may I ask where I am?" Okita asked, as he smiled.

"Yes, well we are deep in the forests of Shimabara." The girl replied.

"Shimabara." Okita repeated. _"It was said that the Choshu clan was hiding deep within these forests." _

"I thank you for telling me this." Okita replied.

"It is a pleasure; after all you are a guest here." Sayuri spoke, as she opened up the plates to reveal the food that was out on the floor. Okita knew that he was amongst the Choshu clansmen, after he saw several men walk by the door way in front of him. To his belief they did not know that he was a captain in the Shinsengumi. He was saved.

"Um, is there any way that I can leave this room." Okita asked.

"Of course, I did say that as your wounds healed I will show you around." Sayuri spoke. She walked towards Okita, and helped him out of bed. He took him out the door.

"Lady Sayuri." A group of men owed, as they passed by. Sayuri smiled. The outdoors was fresh, and new. He saw large dojo's sprawled every where. He saw young children running about the place. Young teenage boy's carrying there swords amongst there waist with pride. Okita never knew that even the Choshu would live like this in the wilderness; with such peace, and tranquility. He always believed they were only a band of farmer samurai, but tat seemed false; some where renowned men from highly known clan's and others were samurai born men. He was amazed, after killing so many Choshu men he had forgotten what type of people they were. It felt like he had made a very big mistake killing these people.

Chapter 5- THE LIFE AT PEACE- Okita is now in the middle of the Choshu clan, and is being acknowledged by the clan, not only has this a problem for Okita, all the girls in the clan wants his hand in marriage. What can Okita do?


	5. LIFE AT PEACE

**Tear's of Love**

EPISODE 5- THE LIFE AT PEACE

"Okita." Saiyuri spoke, as she bowed.

"No, please don't bow." Okita replied, as he smiled. Saiyuri blushed slightly.

"Here is breakfast." Saiyuri replied, as she placed the tray down.

"Thank you." Okita replied, as he got up, as he held his bandaged chest.

"Are you sure you can get up?" Saiyuri asked worried.

"Yeah, I should be fine," Okita replied, as he sat by the tray. Saiyuri poured the tea for Okita.

"Well, how does it taste?" Saiyuri asked, as she giggled. Okita blushed slightly, and gave no reply, and nodded his head, as though he was a child.

"It's very good." Okita replied.

"That's good to hear." Saiyuri replied, as she stood up. As she left through the door, and closed the door behind her, her heart was pounding in her ears.

"I love him, but I can never confess that." Saiyuri thought, as she leaned against the shia door, and sat there, waiting for Okita to finish his meal.

* * *

"General, How is the young man?" a man reining his horse asked, as he smiled.

"He's healing." The General replied, as he watched his daughter Saiyuri walking back to the kitchen with the tray.

"Your daughter is very beautiful, and it would seem wise to find her a husband." The man mounted on his horse replied. The general smiled.

"Yes, it would seem wise." The general replied, as he mounted his white horse.

"Let's move out." The General screamed, as he urged his mount into a gallop. The men followed behind him.

* * *

"Look at him." A bunch of girls spoke, as they peeked around. Okita was standing outside with his long hair loose.

"HE'S MINE." one of the girls squealed, as she ran for him.

"NO." another screamed, as she dragged the other girls down. Each grabbed one another hairs to get ahead.

"Okita." Saiyuri spoke, as she waved. Okita walked towards her. The group of girls froze, and watched in disbelief.

"THAT SAIYURI IS HOGGING OUR LOVE, OKITA." All the girls screamed in anger.

"How are you feeling? Saiyuri asked, as her long hair swayed with the breeze.

"A lot better." Okita spoke, as he felt the cold breeze. He felt something coming this way. The sound of horse's caught his attention.

"Something's coming here fast." Okita replied. Saiyuri looked at Okita.

"It's my father." Saiyuri replied, as she tugged Okita towards the large prairie. Okita saw large group of horses mounted, and men practicing with there arrows, and swordsmanship on horseback.

"I see." Okita replied, as he smiled.

"LOOK OUT." A voice echoed, as an arrow swished close by. Okita grabbed Saiyuri, and pulled her away from the arrow that had almost killed her. The General stopped his horse in relief. He turned to the young man, and sighed.

"I thank you." The general replied, as he urged his horse into a gallop.

"Okita, thank you so much." Saiyuri replied, as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, do you want to try." A man mounted on his horse came trotting towards them. Okita lifted his head.

"No, Takeshi, he's hurt." Saiyuri replied.

"No, it's fine." Okita replied, as he mounted the horse. The General, and his men stopped to watch the new young man, Okita urged the horse into a gallop, and got his arrows strapped on the string. He fired, as the horse smoothed down, and the arrow went flying into the red dot in the middle of the wood plank. All the men screamed. Okita then urged his horse into a gallop, and unsheafed the sword that dangled from the saddle. One of the men standing by the railing urged his horse into a run at Okita. He lifted his sword, but Okita was faster by one length, and the man went flying off his horse. Everyone screamed with excitement. The General couldn't believe what he saw. This young man was good at swordsman, and the best he has every seen.

"That boy." The General spoke, as he smiled, and closed his eyes.

"He's amazing." All the men spoke, as they cheered. All the girls dangled by the rails with open mouths.

HE'S MY HUSBAND." All the girls screamed, as they reached for Okita who stood high on the horse.

"Son, that horse is yours." the General said, as he pointed at the horse that Okita was riding.

"No, its okay." Okita replied, as he dismounted the horse. The horse nickered, and nudged Okita, but Okita laughed.

"No, that horse seems to find you as its master." The General replied, as he left the training ground.

"I favor him." The General thought.

* * *

LOCATION: SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTER'S

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Hijikata screamed, as he banged his fist onto the table. Everyone had gathered, and yet no evidence of Okita had been found.

"WHERE ARE YOU OKITA?" Hijikata asked, as his hair swayed.

"CONTINUE THE SEARCH." Kodou screamed, as he wore his Shinsengumi uniform. Shinpachi and Sanosuke watched, as all the men left the dojo to search for the missing captain. Tetsu sat on the porch, and looked up at the gray sky.

"Where are you Mr. Okita?" Tetsu thought. Tatsu looked at his younger brother, and his eyes softened with sorrow.

* * *

"Come." Okita spoke, as he smiled. His new horse galloped towards him. The white mane and white tail swayed as it galloped towards Okita. Okita took the reins, and mounted. All the men looked up to him, as a leader. Other's bowed, as he urged his horse into a gallop to the fields. Several men followed behind Okita.

"You don't need to follow me." Okita spoke, as he looked back to see the men.

"We were ordered by the General to watch over you, as a captain." Several men replied, as they rode beside Okita. The general in the largest Dojo smiled, as he watched his men ride beside the young man with the fire that he himself once held.

"Just like the old day's." the General spoke, as his he rubbed his forehead. The men laughed with joy, as Okita rode by them. His heart pondered with joy, and happiness, and peace, but for how long?

* * *

EPISODE 6- THE NEW HEIR – Okita has been accepted by the General, as his own son. He wishes for Okita to marry Saiyuri, and take care of the village, and become there leader. Okita seems reluctant, but the General with his kind heart, and his eyes set upon protecting his people made Okita ponder in his thoughts, and make a decision. 


	6. THE NEW HEIR

Update: due to Princess De La Luna I will update this chapter .…no time to write…. this is May 8th 2010. I don't know how long it's been. I understand a lot of spelling, grammar and ect. I never recheck my work when I type it due to the amount of stories I had to update in the past forgive me for that.

**EPISODE 6- The New Heir**

Okita knew it was only a matter of time before the words of marriage began to spread. Unease and sadness filled his heart, for he could not bear it anymore. This was the enemy he was dealing with and his comrades at home must be worried sick for him. He wanted to run away, wanted to leave this place, but his thoughts pondered to the person he had fallen in love with= Saiyuri. He sighed a few times then took a deep breath then let it out. He then looked outside where darkness had fallen, but he watched the cherry petals on the cherry tree that had bloomed begin to fall. He lost track of how long he's been at the enemies' headquarters. He leaned down on his bed then sighed again…."how much longer?" he whispered once more before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was early the next morning that the General came knocking on the door and several maids snickered with giggles. Okita got up and got dressed in the robes that were out. He took a deep breath when the shia door opened and the General walked in and he looked proud. He and Okita walked out towards the large hall where many other men were standing and all stopped when the General passed and looked at Okita with respect. All bowed for them both, and Okita felt unease for he knew what was inevitable. Saiyuri came running out of the kitchen with a smile and blush and she waved at Okita. Okita smiled at her thought it was small.

"Sit my young boy" the General spoke as he and both Okita sat down with dignity. Okita wanted to say something, but waited till the General spoke up first.

"My boy, what do you think of my daughter?" he asked with curiosity though he knew the answer already. Okita felt like he was stuck in a question he didn't know how to answer. He couldn't reply, but then gave himself a punch in his head.

"She is gorgeous" Okita replied with a smile that was obviously fake yet also at the same time true. The General began to laugh and slapped Okita in the back and Okita nudged foreword a little. He laughed a little to. The General thought maybe to rushed, but felt it was time to name this young boy he favored so much his heir.

" Mitsu call everyone out to the front" he told the soldier standing outside. The soldier looked excited, but hesitated. "Don't just stand there gawking, hurry up and gather the men..!!!!" the General spoke with impatience. Mitsu ran out towards the yard slipping a few times in the process. The General sighed as he looked back at Okita.

"Meet me by the front in an hour" the General spoke, as he got up, but Okita stood up and said his disagreements. The General looked a bit unhappy, and Okita said nothing more and left the room. Okita walked out to the yard where men were rushing back and forth in every direction. The maids screamed with excitement and giggled. Okita gave a shrug then walked towards his room, as he sat inside his room he began to think he had no choice…."Its time" he thought …"time to leave" he whispered.

It was late in the afternoon when Okita came out of his room in more dignified robe made with exquisite crafting. He never wore such a grand robe. As he walked out towards the front he saw fires were being lit, and then saw Saiyuri his heart thumped in his ears. She was so beautiful in the pink robe with flowers placed on it. Her hair curled and tied with exquisite touch. Okita felt like he couldn't breathe. Saiyuri saw Okita at the corner and blushed then hid her face. Okita turned away and walked towards the front where he saw everyone standing there, and he felt his face feeling nervous. The General spotted Okita and walked to him.. "It's time" the general whispered to Okita.

"My great warriors it is time..The battle for this new regime is approaching and warfare is coming. My time in this world will be short for I am not as young as I use to be. With the course of this will come a new young man that will lead you into battle, and with it for certainty great prosperity and victory will come…he stands before you, the new heir to the great clan and my new son..OKITA!!!" the General bellowed. The whole crowd screamed and others bellowed out with agreement, but not all agreed with this for some new that the young man was already a traitor.

Saiyuri was so anxious her heart thumping as she made her way to the front. She saw Okita standing there with her father, as she walked towards the crowd then through the crowd to him. Okita took her hand and looked at her with those gentle eyes and she felt like her worries were gone. She loved him more than anything and would do anything for him if it were to come to that. She stood by him as the crowd silenced and then bowed to the ground with respect. The new heir was chosen and it was time to give respect to the new young man in charge.

Later that night as Saiyuri and Okita stayed in the same room, that she noticed Okita had a great uneasiness. She went to Okita and touched his shoulder and Okita felt a bit shocked like she wasn't there. He then melted his hard eyes into gentle eyes. Okita stood up and then turned towards her then said these words to her in silence using his lips.

"I love you" Okita moved his lips to make these words before he left the room and closed the shai door behind him. Saiyuri felt like she wanted to cry as she heard his footsteps fade away. She wanted to know what was troubling her husband, but he refused to do so. She fell to the bed and cried then her room fell silent for she fell asleep.

Okita looked up at the dark sky with stars for he knew the time for his betrayal was nearing. It was the early next day that he and several men from the clan went out horseback riding. The villagers had heard the words and were coming to meet Okita. Okita never had seen such kindness for he thought of these people as nothing more than farmers with swords. He greeted them with respect and rode off to the next village then it was late in the afternoon when he returned back to camp.

Each day came with a new surprise for he taught new soldiers how to use the sword, and other times trained with the soldiers and laughed. He enjoyed it all for he never felt so much at home like this. Even with all this he stayed far from Saiyuri though he wanted her. She would sit waiting for him at night and would cry when he never came. They became distant, and Okita hated it. To protect her it was the only thing he could think of. It was only a matter of time before he had to leave.

**EPISODE 7- **The Last Petal- Okita has made his choice to leave not to long after he was proclaimed heir of the Choshu clan, but it would be hard for he knew he was hurting the person he loved so much. With time ticking Okita makes a choice, but will he say farewell to the person he loves before he walks out the door?


	7. The Last Petal

_On summer break for a bit so will start writting a little. -Kashley16_

**Chapter 7- The Last Petal **

Saiyuri listened to every sound that creaked or swooshed hoping that Okita will come to her, but with every passing day he never came. She felt like her duty was diminishing, and talk began to spread about them both. She would disregard it, but then her father would come in and talk to her asking her what was happening, and all she could come up with is they argued. She knew her father wanted an heir for the clan to continue the bloodline. She was beginning to panic and finally one afternoon Okita came into the room and sat down. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. Okita couldn't resist anymore so he held her. He kissed her lightly and she blushed and her cheeks turned pink and she felt so happy. She was beautiful and he loved her and that night everything went silent.

Okita got up early the next day and Saiyuri continued to sleep. He smiled down at her as he got up and got ready to train. It was later that afternoon that a man in horseback came riding in full speed through the gate. He was out of breathe and held a letter, and the General came rushing out to read it. The general looked at the letter then he angrily crumbled the paper in his hands and then went inside. Okita wondered what was happening as he walked towards the door but stopped when he heard the name "Shinsengumi". Okita stopped and listened.

"They have figured out our plans General, the Shinsengumi are coming. They know not only our plans, but the location of our headquarters." A man inside spoke quietly. Okita eyes widened as he walked towards his room quickly. He was now at a crossroad he must go back. Okita got ready putting whatever he could in a small bag. Saiyuri walked in, while he was packing and looked shocked. She looked pale and very sick. Okita walked towards her and hugged her. She shook a little and said she didn't feel too good.

"Im sorry but I must leave" Okita said silently to her as he held back his tears. Saiyuri listened quietly and nodded slowly because she knew no matter what she said he would not stay. Saiyuri cried in his arms as Okita went outside and spent the rest of the day with the regular routine he had so no one got suspicious. Saiyuri as well followed and tried her best to show her cheerful face to the men. She giggled a little here and there and when she was in her room remained quiet and sad.

The late afternoon when everyone was getting ready for dinner and washing up Okita snuck out of his room and walked silently towards the stables. The gate always remained open every day so he took that chance. He saddled his horse that was given to him by the general and mounted quietly. Saiyuri walked in while he mounted she held something for him and Okita took it and kissed her. It was a letter and a snack for him while he rode hard back to the capital. She cried a little, but as he rode out of the stable she ran back towards her room and then she screamed. Everyone heard the screaming and Okita took that chance to run through the gates. Everyone was heading towards Saiyuri's screaming and no one noticed him ride through the gate and disappear on horseback. Okita teared up and he wiped them and told himself that he will meet Saiyuri again one day. Once this war was over he promised himself that he would see her again. As he rode hard through the land he saw the farmers farming, and it refreshed Okita, but the longing for the person he loved still haunted him as he rode closer and closer to the capital. If only Okita thought in his mind. He wished he could have taken Saiyuri, but what would his comrades think, maybe they would think of him also as an enemy to fall in love with the enemy's daughter. He shook his head a little to get it out of his head. As the horse tired Okita pulled up to slow its pace. He took a rest at an inn where no one knew him and rested up.

Early the next day he rode into the capital and stopped his horse in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters. He took a deep breath and as he entered saw the Sakura trees that had blossomed already and now shedding petals. When was the last time he saw that? As his horse passed them he saw the last tree of row of Sakura tree's had one petal remaining. He looked at it and thought how sad it was that such beautiful flowers had to fall from the tree. Several men came out and gawked they couldn't believe it that the First Captain has returned after months of disappearance. People came running out and cheering. Okita dismounted to his friends arms. He smiled and said he was home even so he kept thinking back to where he once felt also at home. Hijikata looked at him with a bit of relief, but also at the same time of wonder where Okita had been these last months. Okita laughed as he teased a few of his comrades. Shinpachi was making fun of one of the men who blushed and ran back to his room. Okita laughed again this time with a bit of regret. As Okita smiled he watched the last petal on that Sakura tree fall and his eyes turned dull. He missed his dear love Saiyuri.

"Someday, someday we will meet again….I promise"


	8. PASSING OF TIME

_Update: Sorry if the story is moving faster, but have to end it so I can continue writing the other stories that have no ending yet, but there is about two to three chapters left. Finished writing towards the end of this story just need to type it up then it's ready to be uploaded. _

Chapter 8- Passing Of Time

Two years passed and with it also passed time. Okita was busy with patrol and training of new recruits that had come to join the Shinsengumi. He had forgotten a lot, and ever since Ikedaya a few months ago the Shinsengumi were getting busier with preparations. Indeed the Choshu had been suppressed; however, fate moved on the day few months back when Okita met the General once more, but not on the Generals side but as his enemy. His anger and furious eyes shook the very heart in Okita. He never wanted to meet the General not like this again. The man was like a father to him, showed him the way, helped him back onto his feet and looked at him like a son. Okita could only stand and look at the man and his fellow soldiers that use to train with him way back. Many insulted him, slandered him and spit at him with disgust. Okita drew his sword, and they all moved so quickly. They slashed at Okita, but Okita was already a trained swordsman and from way back knew the weakness's of these men. They died instantly by Okita's blade, and with every slash and every man Okita cut down his heart thumped harder in his ears. He had no choice, but to cut them these men will one day threaten the emperor and destroy the peace he and his comrades were fighting with their lives for. Okita held back his tears as he faced the General.

"I see, this was what you were behind that mask of yours" the General spoke, as he grinned lightly. He shook his head a little, and then put his blade down. The General with dull eyes said in his mouth "_traitor_". Okita's eyes widened and he picked up his sword and went at the General. The general lifted his sword up and without a second notice hit Okita in the stomach. Okita slid back and coughed, and went back into position. The General lifted his blade. Okita knew this man was to be feared he was a great swordsman. Okita with rage drew his sword at the man, and the Generals sword and his met and the General's sword shattered and Okita slashed into him. The General screamed in pain as he fell, but before he did he grabbed Okita's shoulder and with his eyes that softened and he whispered "My_ son you are powerful. Saiyuri has given birth to a son, be proud_." were his last words as he fell to the ground dead. Okita shook as his eyes widened with grief, what had he done? Okita went to the General and had tears in his eyes he had killed his sons own grandfather. The General even till the end looked at Okita as his son even though he had betrayed him.

Ever since then Okita had a cough that had bothered him. Later on, when the examinations took place the doctor told that it was an incurable ailment. Okita kept it to himself and asked it to be kept secret. Even so, Okita coughed harder and more constantly. It worried many around him. Hijikata though tried to ignore it knew something was not right. Okita smiled when Hijikata would show up unexpected and walked away when he had to cough. He tried so hard to hide it from everyone, so hard. The words though of his ailment did though begin to spread. Hijikata later on found blood on the ground where Okita had been standing just before he went back to his room to rest up. Hijikata's eyes widened as he sat down and knew that Okita was dying. He had heard of this ailment that destroyed the lungs and made the person cough. If they were coughing blood there wasn't much time left. Hijikata went back to his room and started writing and reading. He found a hospital not too far off, he wrote a letter and had it sent. Hijikata already knew that there was no way Okita can go to fight. A war was brewing and Hijikata knew it. A few weeks passed and he received a letter back, he read it and nodded. Okita was confronted this time in front of all his comrades as they sat in the dark candle lit room of Shinsengumi headquarters. He said he had a ailment and the whole room went into uproar.

"_Why didn't you say this earlier Souji_?" Sanosuke said, as he hit his fist to the ground, and he bit his lip back with anger. Okita said nothing.

"_Souji, this is serious. You should have told us about your health. You held it back and now your ailment has progressed_" Kondo spoke, as he put his hand on Okita's on the shoulder. Okita lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I _wanted to fight beside you all, I didn't want you all to do this without me_" Okita said, as he murmured. The room became quiet and several faces looked at him.

"_We'll be fine Souji, just go to the Hospital_." Shinpachi said with a wink. Okita didn't want to, he disagreed.

"_Shinpachi is correct, you must go for the sake of your health it is best_." Saito said, as he said no more and got up and left the room. Hijikata didn't say much either. He just battered himself for not noticing sooner. Okita later that night agreed with sadness that he would go to the Hospital.

In his room Okita lay down as he looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered to what the general had claimed. He had a son, and by now should be about two years old, and at the Hospital time would pass some more. He sighed. He didn't want this, and he asked himself why it had to be him?

"I_ don't want it to end this way_."


	9. THE HARDEST WORD, GOODBYE

_Update: This is the last chapter. Enjoy! It was hard for me to write this, very hard. Sorry, for any mistakes I didnt reread this after scanning it once after i finsihed typing it. _

Chapter 9- The Hardest Word, Goodbye

Okita had lost track of time, as he looked out of the window in the Hospital. The cherry blossoms bloomed and fell. His eyes that were once full of spirit slowly disappeared. Every passing day was like agony, he was frustrated. He heard new only once or twice a week. Okita was so eagered, but with each passing week no new came of his friends. A few months before the war broke out; all of his friends came to see him at the hospital. Okita saw the uniforms and knew it was only a matter of time before the war began. He longed to fight by their side, and even die with them in the battlefield, but even so he knew he couldn't.

As time passed his heart galloped onto the battlefield, his thoughts wandered and pondered on how much he wanted to hold his sword again. It was later though that year in the fall that news spread that the Shinsengumi had fallen. Okita covered his eyes with his hands. He tried to stand up as he got out of bed, his feet wobbled. He tried to reach the window, and before he even got there fell with tears in his eyes. "_Demons don't cry_" he told himself over and over, but even so he knew he was all too human. Nurses that attended his room came and helped him back into his bed.

A few days later horses came galloping through the front yard. The door to Okita's roomed opened, and Okita opened his eyes. It was Hijikata, his long hair was short, and he was wearing a western like outfit of a uniform.

"_Souji._" Hijikata said, as he helped Okita up. He hugged Okita, and Okita's eyes widened.

"_I'm sorry._" Hijikata said in a silent whisper…silence followed….. "_Shinpachi__, Sanosuke, and Heisuke are dead_." Hijikata spoke as tears fell. Okita began to cry also as tears weld up on his eyes. His good friends are dead.

Hijikata saw Okita and couldn't help but suffer. Okita's long hair was shabby, his eyes dull, his body almost bones.

"_Souji, promise me..that no matter what you will live through this war_." Hijikata whispered, as he looked at Souji. Okita smiled weakly and nodded. Hijikata knew his time was almost up. He was a wanted man. Hijikata got up and gave a last glance to Okita then without a second glance disappeared, and that was the last anyone heard of Hijikata Toushiro.

Saiyuri on the other hand had left the Choshu base and with her son fled. She lived in a village that did not know her. She waited each day with hard labor for news.

"_Mother._" her son spoke, as he ran towards her. Saiyuri picked her son up and gave him a hug. She noticed a lady was walking towards her. She lowered her head a little to show respect.

"_Mrs. Yukino._" Saiyuri spoke, as she led her to the house. They both sat down, and Saiyuri brought some tea.

"_Any news_?" Saiyuri asked, as she sipped her tea. Mrs. Yukino looked at Saiyuri and pitied her in a way and she nodded. She took the tea and drank it a little.

"Not _much, just that the battle is getting fierce and that the Imperialists are being pushed_." Mrs. Yukino spoke with a weak smile. She wasn't sure what Saiyuri was waiting to hear.

"_Is that all_?" Saiyuri asked with a eagerness. Mrs. Yukino nodded. She drank silently as she knew the time of winter was coming. It will get cold, and she worried a bit for Saiyuri. She is young and yet she is going through so much. "_I will take my leave_." Mrs. Yukino spoke, as she got up and also bowed with respect and left the premise. Saiyuri lowered her head and tears fell. She longed so much to know what happened to her love. Her days were also filled with harsh labor, pain and suffering.

It was not much later that Mrs. Yukino came running towards the house with a paper in her hands. Her eyes were in tears as she came into Saiyuri's arms and she said " _The Shinsengumi had fallen_" Saiyuri shook her head in disbelief as she to cried. Mrs. Yukino had a loved one in the Shinsengumi though against rules she had married a person in the Shinsengumi. She and he were pulled apart when the war began. She also waited for the news and her loved one as the paper had names with dead people stated her husband's name. Mrs. Yukino cried and with Saiyuri began reading the names of the fallen. Okita's name wasn't there and she was relieved, but also worried. She read the rest of the paper and heard the Shinsengumi had split apart and men were scattered in the battlefield, and some of the dead weren't listed. Then she heard Mrs. Yukino speak… "_There is one man I hear of the Shinsengumi. He is too ill and is at the Hospital. He has an ailment that is incurable, but it is just a rumor. If I recall his name is Okita Souji. He was said to be the first squad captain, but it probably is false he is so important in this war."_Mrs. Yukino spoke, as she left with tears in her eyes, for her the only thing left to look at was a gravestone of her husband. Saiyuri began to look up more information and found out the rumor was no lie, but the truth, the man she loved was at the Hospital. She was relieved that he wasn't killed, but also knew that he was ill. She packed up what she could, and with her son traveled towards this Hospital.

The long journey was painful, for she tried to move faster, but there was so much distance to go that it felt slow. When the Hospital was visible her eyes had tears, and she ran with her son as fast as she could. Her hear thumping in her ears as she was almost at the entrance. She stopped and saw cherry blossoms had bloomed. So beautiful she thought and knew that her love had loved them so much. She saw a man under the tree and ran towards him thinking it could only be her love waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped. The man was not Okita, but someone else. He had short hair, but his facial features were indeed breathtaking. He looked at Saiyuri with a curious look. He turned and she saw a women walk out of the hospital she wore a dress, not a kimono. The western dress was so unusual to Saiyuri that she only stared. The man wore a suit, and he took her hands and both mounted onto the two horses that were tied to the post. They both rode with laughter and disappeared as the road stretched onward. Saiyuri lowered her head a little, and her son looked at her with those small beady eyes with wonder. Saiyuri smiled at her son, as she went inside. Nurses were walking along the corridors, and she could hear screaming and even coughing. She was terrified.

"_Can I help you_?" a nurse spoke, as she walked towards Saiyuri. She looked unusual with a western like outfit on her.

"_Yes, I am looking for a man named Okita Souji_" Saiyuri replied, as she looked at the nurse uncomfortably. The nurse said a moment and she talked to several people and came back towards Saiyuri. She looked a bit sad.

"_Okita_ _Souji's room is #8 please make your way towards there. He hasn't much time_." The nurse said, and grabbed Saiyuri by the shoulder, and wanted to say something, but let go before she could say a word. Saiyuri heart shook a little, as she went to the door, as she opened it she closed her eyes tightly and opened them slowly. The man she loved was there sitting on the bed looking outside of the window. She wanted to run to him and hug him, but as she walked in and the room became darker. She stopped, and her eyes saddened. The man she loved, he was almost gone. As Okita turned his head towards her, his weak dull eyes brightened a little as he tried to smile. She had tears and walked towards the bed side. She touched his bony hands. Okita tried to say something, but turned his head and coughed. "_He is so weak"_ Saiyuri thought. Saiyuri put her fingers on his mouth to silence him from trying to talk. He smiled though with pride, even when he was in this state. The little boy looked at the man that looked shabby and weak.

" _Taka, this man is your father_" Saiyuri spoke quietly, as she held the boy towards the bed. Okita touched the young boys face with his weak hands and smiled. His son he thought was a strong and brave boy. Saiyuri sat by Okita on the bed and she talked to him about the good times, and the changing seasons. Okita seemed to listen as he lied down on the bed. He listened quietly, and Saiyuri continued to talk. Saiyuri held his hands and she felt them get cold. Her eyes widened. She looked at Okita, but she knew that he was gone, his face so calm, and white. He was waiting for her all this time, and yet she didn't get here any faster. He was smiling though, even with his last breathe he was smiling, and saying how much he loved her. The small boy also felt the sadness and began to cry. Saiyuri went to her son, and comforted him."_He was a great man, and he will live on within our hearts._" Saiyuri spoke silently to her son. The nurses came in and nodded with sadness. This was like a daily routine, so many people have died and yet there was no cure. The white sheets were put over Okita, and Saiyuri went outside and picked cherry blossom branch from the tree and put a branch on Okita's covered body. "_He loved this so much_" Saiyuri said. She and her son watched Okita be buried, and every year came to visit with cherry blossoms. Even after Saiyuri's passing Okita's son would come to visit his father. He would always wonder though what type of person he was.

"_Father I do Miss you"_


End file.
